


Turnabout Confessions part 3

by maddog197x



Series: Nick Wilde: Ace Attorney [10]
Category: Zootopia (2016), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddog197x/pseuds/maddog197x
Summary: Only a day after the events of Turnabout Newcomer, another tragedy strikes. Not only is Nick's mother murdered, but Boomer has become the prime suspect. Day by day, hour by hour, the trio of Judy, Alex, and Nick must put everything they know to the test in order to find the answers to several cases at once.





	Turnabout Confessions part 3

Previously on Turnabout Confessions  
[__"**Turnabout Confessions part 2** Previously on Turnabout Confessions May 30, 9:30 A.M. District Court Defendant Lobby No. 4 Boomer: ...... / Wow. You look reeeally stressed, Judy. Judy: Yeah. I know the chief wanted me to do this, but suddenly asking to be your defense was a big decision on my part. Boomer: It wasn't any easier for me, I'll tell you that. / I'm putting my life in your hands. You know you have a lot to handle here. Judy: Yes, I know. I kinda wish Nick was here for support. / But then again, I'm not sure if he would want to, given the victim. Boomer: *sigh* I still can't get over it myself. / ...You still have faith in me, right? You haven't changed your mind at all? Judy: If I thought you were guilty, I wouldn't be standing here supporting you. / Besides, you need this support, and you need someone who truly cares about defending you. / You've been really down ever since your arrest. I can tell you're worried. / But I need you to have faith in me, just like I'm having f"](https://maddog197x.deviantart.com/journal/Turnabout-Confessions-part-2-674970072)

May 30  
Savannah Square Apartments  
Apartment 311

Alex: (Man... what an ordeal. I can't believe that trial lasted two days. / I probably missed quite a bit of work, and my phone's still going off like crazy. Geez... / I hope Nick recovers from this as quickly as I do. We should be used to this stuff by now, but still... / ...Hmm... a text from Judy. I'll take a look at this before I doze off.) / ..."Come meet me as soon as you can. Something important came up today..." / ...... / W-WHAT THE?! / Boomer?! In jail?! / Forget sleeping! I gotta get to the Detention Center now! / ... *deep breath* I sure hope I know what I'm getting into here. This has gotta be some kind of mistake.  
Move---> Detention Center

May 30  
Detention Center  
Visitor's Room

Alex: *huff* *huff* (I come all the way here, and Boomer isn't even here yet? / I can't wait! I need to know what's going on and now!)  
Bogo: And here we are again. Head on in there, Mr. Tanner.  
Boomer: ......  
Alex: Chief Bogo? What's going on here? And Boomer... what happened to you?  
Boomer: ...It's a long story. Besides, there's other things that need to be discussed here.  
  
Bogo: I assume you haven't heard the news, Mr. Lykos. / Boom-- I mean Mr. Tanner has been accused of a murder occurring a couple nights ago. / He's already been through a trial session, and for now, he's in the clear. / But I just know things are only going to get harder from here. Especially with his current mood.  
Alex: (I don't think I've ever seen Boomer in this state before. I've always known him as optimistic and helpful. / But now here he is, looking torn and depressed. He looks like he isn't in the mood to talk about anything. / Still, he and I go back a ways. I need to know the story here.)  
Boomer: If you're gonna say something, just say it. I can't be here all day.  
Bogo: Mr. Tanner, please... be more respectful.

Talk---> The crime  
Boomer: As Chief Bogo said, I've been accused of murder. / I've already explained this to Jud-- Ms. Hopps... it was on Lake Tropic in the Rainforest District. / Alex... I know this doesn't sound very helpful... but I don't know if I'm the killer or not.  
Alex: What do you mean by that? You'd think a murder would stick to your mind like superglue.  
Boomer: The details are very foggy. And the trial today didn't help. / Sure, I may seem a bit more innocent to the public now, but... I don't know about myself. / I was certain I met with the victim that night, but according to evidence, she was already dead by the time I arrived. / That should be good news, but it just confuses me. I can't rest until I know the truth. / And at this point, the truth seems impossible for me to find.  
Bogo: Nothing is impossible, Mr. Tanner. I know that much. Have some faith.  
Alex: If you don't mind me asking, who was the victim?  
Boomer: Alex... I... I might have killed Nick's mother.   
Alex: I see... / Wait WHAT?! Did I just hear that right?!  
Boomer: I wouldn't joke about that. And I still doubt my own innocence. / I still don't know if Nick has heard about it, but if he does, I don't think he'll forgive me. / *sigh* I've tried to help all my natural enemies, and this is where it gets me.   
Alex: Boomer, snap out of it! You didn't do it! I know you didn't! / It's like you just said, you've dedicated yourself to helping everyone, no matter the species. I don't think karma would do this to you. / You're far too kind to do anything like this.  
Boomer: Funny... that's what Judy told me... / ...I'm just filled with doubt, and I hate it.  
Alex: Can I ask one more thing about that crime?  
Boomer: Go ahead.  
Alex: I don't know who you met with that night, but regardless... / did you perhaps discuss anything important with them?  
Boomer: ...Yes, we talked for a little bit before a gun was pulled on me. But... / what we talked about isn't relevant to this case, so I refuse to say anything about it. *stop music*  
*heartbeat*  
Alex: (W-What the...? My chest... I felt a pulsing sensation. / Was that... my pendant?)  
Fenrir: Do not worry, Alex. This is all according to plan.  
Alex: (Fenrir?!) Woah! *falls and crashes*  
Boomer: Alex?! Are you okay? That looked like a hard fall.  
Alex: Ngh... I-I'm okay. I must have spaced out for a moment. / Excuse me...  
Bogo: Wait, Mr. Lyk--!  
*door slams*  
Bogo: ... *sigh* Typical of that wolf to just run off.  
Boomer: What were you saying about being respectful?

Alex: *breathing quickly* (What the hell was that, Fenrir?! How are you talking to me?! We're not even in the Spirit Realm!)  
Fenrir: ...I apologize. I needed to speak with you on this urgent manner. / Listen to me. This case is much deeper than you might think. / Every animal has something to hide, and in this case, the defendant is refusing to say something very important.  
Alex: (I had a feeling he wasn't being honest, and I sure didn't need a spirit to tell me that!)  
Fenrir: Alex, please calm down. You need to trust me.  
Alex: *exhale* (Alright. So what just happened? I felt my pendant pulse.)  
Fenrir: Because of your extended periods in the Spirit Realm, we have been able to establish firm connections with each of your souls. / You have proven to be very skilled with your work in our world, and now it's time to extend that work into yours. / I was able to link the pendant to your soul, and as a result, you now have a new ability. / I cannot explain this to you right now. As of now, you do not have the evidence to discover Boomer's secret. / But when the time comes, I will tell you all you need to know. With that, good luck on this case.  
Alex: ... (I really don't want to go back in that room after that embarrassment. But... I want to help Boomer be cleared of this charge.)

*resume Detention Center*  
Boomer: Alex, are you sure you're okay? You look like you've seen a ghost.  
Bogo: Are you sure you don't need to rest?  
Alex: I'm really sorry. I just got embarrassed and kinda scared. / It's really nothing. I'm fine.  
Bogo: ...If you insist.  
Alex: (It doesn't seem that Boomer wants to talk about the crime anymore, so what else could I ask him that's relevant?)

Talk---> Investigation  
Alex: Chief, have you heard anything else from Judy since the trial?  
Bogo: I came here straight from the courthouse with Mr. Tanner. As far as I know, though, she hasn't even attempted to contact me yet.  
Boomer: That doesn't really seem like her. I hope she's okay, especially considering she's my defense.  
Alex: If I come across her, I'll definitely let you know. / And by the way, about the investigation...  
Bogo: Stop right there. Knowing you, I know what you're gonna say. / You want to investigate the crime. As much as I'm grateful that you care so much about this, my answer is no.   
Boomer: I'm afraid I have to agree with him, Alex. You're just a civilian. You work for a tech company. / You really don't have the means or the experience to perform an official investigation.   
Alex: Boomer... I know that may be the way you think, and I understand your point of view. / But you've saved my life in the past. You found me innocent of murder twice! / I think it's about time I return the favor.  
Boomer: ...  
Bogo: It doesn't really matter how much you want to help. We already have plenty of officers investigating. / Besides, I'm sure we're fine with Ms. Hopps on this case as well.  
Alex: But that's just it, Chief! I don't mean to make her sound bad, but it feels like you're putting too much faith in her. / She hasn't contacted you at all, and it's been over an hour since the trial ended already. / What if something bad really did happen to her? What if she's not there for Boomer tomorrow? / Chief, I know we don't have the best history, but please, I want to investigate this crime, no matter what the cost might be! / I play tons of mystery games anyway. I have the experience!  
Bogo: And that matters how?  
Alex: Ugh. The point is I want Boomer innocent as much as you do! Give me a chance, alright?!  
Bogo: ......  
Alex: ......  
Bogo: Fine. You can investigate today. But I am requiring you to come back to me with your results. / Here's the evidence from yesterday. Perhaps you and Hopps can compare notes if you meet up. / Make sure you don't lose this either, or I'll have you on trial before you can let out a single howl!  
*Important evidence reluctantly handed over to Alex*  
Alex: Thank you, Chief. I won't let any of you down, I promise. / (Man, this time I'm glad I spoke without thinking.)  
Boomer: ...Good luck, Alex. I'm eager to see what you find.  
Move---> Lake Tropic *stop music*

May 30  
Lake Tropic - Entrance

Alex: (As Chief Bogo said, there's plenty of officers investigating. I don't see Judy, though. / I really hope she's okay. A lot of animals are relying on her. / As for my part of this, where do I even begin?)  
???: Hey! Let me through already, ya big lug!  
McHorn: You're not an officer, nor have you proven any relationship to this case. I can't let you pass.  
???: Come on, man! My cousin's in there! He's leading this whole thing!  
McHorn: ...NO.  
???: You wanna go?! I'm no weakling! I'll take you anytime, anywhere!  
Alex: What the--? Kevin, what are you even doing?  
Kevin: Alex! Vouch for me here! This stupid horned lug isn't letting me in!  
Alex: Do you have any kind of proof that you should be allowed?  
Kevin: Well, no, but... / Just shut up! Are you my bud or not?!  
Alex: Geez, Kevin, you're hopeless sometimes... / Officer, this guy's telling the truth. He's Benjamin's cousin, and he's training to be a police officer. / You could say today he's... job-shadowing.  
McHorn: Hmm... I'll buy that story... but how do I know you're here for the same purpose?  
Alex: I'm an investigator for today. Chief Bogo himself gave me permission. And here's the proof.  
McHorn: Th-that's the evidence from the trial! / Ugh. Fine. You can enter the crime scene. Just don't cause any havoc.  
Kevin: Yeah! That's what I want to hear! / Ow! Alex! Stop tugging my ear!  
Alex: Let's have a talk...  
  
Kevin: Come on, is this any way to treat your best buddy?!  
Alex: No offense, but I'd probably consider Nick and Judy my "best buddies." As for you, what are you even doing here?  
Kevin: Just what you said! I'm job-shadowing! / ...Uh, remind me, what does that mean again?  
Alex: *sigh* / (This guy is Kevin Clawhauser, Benjamin's cousin. / He goes to Zootopia University and is currently training to be an officer just like Ben. / In all honesty, he's more fit for the role than Ben is. Regarding body types, they're polar opposites. / I look forward to when he graduates. Then I won't have to bail him out of these kinds of arguments.)  
Kevin: Hey, what's the deal?! Are you talking with some spiritual voice in your head again?!  
Alex: (Oh yeah, and he's been to the Spirit Realm with me. I'll have to tell him about that one trial some other time.)  
Kevin: Earth to crazy wolf! *poke poke*  
Alex: I'm just trying to think, okay? Give me some space.  
Kevin: Okay okay, you can stop the lecture. So uh, where we off to?  
Alex: Before that, I need to know some stuff about your situation.

Talk---> Kevin  
Alex: I'll ask you again. What are you doing here of all places? You know there was a crime here, right?  
Kevin: Yeah, of course! That's exactly why I'm here! / I come here all the time to do some jogging. It's a nice environment.  
Alex: Wow. Really? You consider this humid place to be "nice"?  
Kevin: Well, yeah. You should really try it sometime. When's the last time we worked out together?  
Alex: For one, I'd prefer you'd not be my trainer, thank you very much. / And two, this place is hot enough for me right now. I'd probably get heat exhaustion if I tried exercising. / The only reason I'm here willingly is so I can investigate.  
Kevin: Oh yeah, getting back on topic... / I heard about the murder when I came for a jog and saw this park was closed. / Also, I was on the phone with Ben the other day and he told me what was going on. / It was pretty cool to hear Judy was on the case as well. She's been pretty reliable.  
Alex: ...About that... that's the other reason I'm here. / Judy hasn't shown up to investigate yet. I'm really hoping nothing bad happened.  
Kevin: Hey, you and me both. But for now, let's just focus on the two of us. / We've got a job to do. Onward and upward!  
Alex: Right, let's get in there. We'll never find Boomer innocent standing out here.  
Kevin: Of course... / HUH?! Boomer?! H-Hey, Alex! Wait up for a second!

Move---> Shore *stop music*

May 30  
Lake Tropic - Shore & Campground

Kevin: What do you mean Boomer is the murderer?!  
Alex: I just said he was accused of murder. That doesn't mean he's in jail for the rest of his life. / And for the last time, I'm here to investigate. Are you gonna help me or not?  
Kevin: Are you sure you're not going Alpha?  
Alex: I'm not going Alpha! (Sheesh, it's been way longer since our last adventure than you remember, Kevin.)  
Benjamin: Hey, you two! Keep it down, we're trying to investigate here!  
Kevin: Huh. Never thought I'd hear that kind of tone from my cousin.  
  
Benjamin: Oh, it's you guys. What's with all the ruckus over here?  
Alex: Your cousin is being an idiot.  
Kevin: Geez, you are just being savage today! ...In a good way, I mean!  
Benjamin: Oh, right, you were supposed to be job-shadowing today, right Kevin?  
Kevin: ...uh... Yeah, totally! That's why I'm here! That stupid rhino wouldn't let me in. / But then Alex came and saved the day for me. He's a real lifesaver.  
Alex: (Guess this is one of those rare events where it really is a coincidence. Consider yourself lucky, Kevin.)  
Benjamin: Speaking of you, Alex, what are you doing here?  
Alex: Well, simply put, Chief Bogo is letting me help with the investigation.  
Benjamin: Wowie! He's really putting more trust in you than before. I guess being a friend of Judy really helps.  
Alex: Yeah, about that... / I don't think anyone has seen her since the trial. Have you seen her?  
Benjamin: Hmm... Come to think of it, you're right. / I haven't seen her around here at all today. She hasn't even radioed me. / Uh-oh...  
Alex: Hopefully it's nothing. But for now, I'm gonna be aiding you guys. / Chief Bogo gave me the evidence from yesterday, so I already know everything that's happened so far.   
Benjamin: That's great, Alex! Anyway, if you need to know anything at all, don't hesitate to ask.

Talk---> The trial  
Benjamin: Judy really put on a show today. Considering she had to handle two cases in a row, I'm really impressed. / Then again, I haven't seen anything she can't do.  
Alex: What do you mean she took on two cases?  
Benjamin: Didn't you hear? Duke Weaselton got killed right in front of her face. Someone by the name of Duster was accused of the crime. / And Judy was the one to defend him, although in the end he was still found guilty.  
Alex: (Judy defended Luke? After everything he did? I wonder what caused that decision to be made.)  
Benjamin: And then the night after that case wrapped up, this murder happened. / Boomer Tanner has been accused of killing Nick's mother a few nights ago.  
Alex: Yeah, so I've heard...  
Kevin: Holy... shoot. That's gotta be rough on Nick.  
Benjamin: As far as we know, he still hasn't heard about it. But I'm really gonna dread telling him about it.  
Alex: (Nick and I got back home at the same time... I don't know if he knows about this. / If he does... I'm not sure if I want to know how he's taking it.)  
Benjamin: Listen, I don't want to talk about the victim. It's just gonna make me sad. / On a brighter note, it's just good to see that we have more animals fighting for Boomer's innocence. / Especially since Feathers seems more determined than ever to win this one.  
Alex: (Come to think of it, I actually haven't met Feathers myself yet. / But based on what Nick and Boomer told me about him, this is gonna be one tough case, one way or another.)

Examine---> Lake  
Benjamin: You might not want to go into the lake right now. It's off-limits while the ZPD is here. / Plus, the victim's blood is still roaming around in there. We don't want anyone potentially getting affected by it. / And we can't purify the water either until this case is done and over with. Sorry about that, guys.  
Kevin: You could have just left it at "No swimming." That is not something I needed to hear.  
Alex: (Regardless, it doesn't look like there's anything besides the buoys marking where they found the body. Nothing new there...)

Examine---> Campground  
Alex: What's all this equipment here for? Looks like someone was camping out here.  
Benjamin: Yeah, there was someone. In fact, she was a witness today. / Her name is Helena Laughless, a hyena. I haven't seen her since the trial ended though. / Oh hey, speaking of her, she has this awesome camera here! It's super high quality! / Wanna see a picture of me from this thing?  
Kevin: Ben, isn't that tampering with the crime scene?  
Benjamin: Nah, that already happened yesterday... by accident. / Besides, there's no Judy around to stop me, hehe...  
Kevin: Uuuugh...  
Benjamin: ...Awww... I forgot, she took out the film reel yesterday. So much for that.  
Alex: (I'm sure this lady wasn't too happy with him taking up all that film space.)

Examine---> Ranger station  
Benjamin: Don't bother going in there. The place was locked last time I checked. It's been that way since yesterday. / The ranger was off-duty that night though, so even if it was open...  
Kevin: Hey, the door's unlocked!  
Benjamin: Wait, what?!  
Kevin: Yeah, nothing's stopping me from opening this door. Maybe someone's in here.  
Benjamin: I don't know if that's the best idea. We don't want to risk getting caught snooping around.   
Kevin: It's not snooping. It's investigating. Come on, Alex, what are you waiting for?  
Alex: ...Fine. But I'm blaming you if we get in trouble.  
Kevin: Challenge accepted.  
Benjamin: ...This is a bad idea...  
Move---> Ranger station

May 30  
Lake Tropic - Ranger station

Ranger: Wha-?! How'd you get in here?!  
Kevin: The door was open. Is there something wrong?  
Ranger: A murder, that's what's wrong! I'm off duty for one night, and look what happens!  
Alex: Sorry, sir. It was his idea.  
Rick: Please, call me Rick. Ranger Rick Raccoon, if you will.  
Alex: Sure thing, Rick. While we're in here, do you mind if we have a word with you about the murder?  
Rick: Are you guys investigators or something? / I don't see anything official on you... aside from an old sticker, if you could call that official.  
Alex: An officer is outside right now. He gave us permission to investigate.  
Rick: Oh, and... that's a lot of evidence. You sure you didn't mug him for it?  
Alex: *sigh* He's standing right outside the door, alive and well.  
Rick: ...I see. / Look, I don't mean to sound rude, but could you make this quick? I have a lot to catch up on from the past couple days.  
Alex: (Maybe it's just the fact this is part of a crime scene, but I don't know... something is giving me an eerie feeling.)  
  
Talk---> Ranger  
Rick: You want to know about me? / *tips hat* I've been a ranger at this same park for several years now, but I'm still as young as can be. / Although, let me tell you, species stereotypes can be annoying as heck sometimes. / You could not imagine how hard it was to get this position. / Everyone was worried I'd be snatching up food from campers or worse. / All because I'm a freaking raccoon! It's not like I can choose my species! Geez... / Also, you should have seen this park when I first came around. It was a mess! / Garbage all over the place, burnt out cigarettes. It's a wonder this park lasted as long as it has!  
Kevin: Um... no offense, but... you're really starting to bore me.  
Rick: ... / ...! Oh shoot, I am so sorry. I tend to get carried away. I just... really care about nature, not to mention equality. / Besides, you're investigators. I shouldn't be wasting so much of your time. / Please, just carry on without me.  
Alex: It's really no trouble. It's still early afternoon anyway. There's plenty of time. / (He claims to be young, but I can see the gray fur. / He may not fit the raccoon stereotype, but definitely the aging man stereotype.)  
Kevin: What are you grinning about, Alex?  
Alex: N-Nothing! Nothing...

Examine---> Filing cabinet  
Alex: (It's just an old filing cabinet. Nothing important over there.) / ...Kevin! Why are you opening it?!  
Kevin: It's unlocked. Who's gonna stop me?  
Rick: I will. I'm still here, you know. And I don't appreciate you snooping. / Besides, there's nothing relevant at all in there. Back off.  
Kevin: No need to be rude about it.  
Alex: You're gonna get arrested one day if you keep that up...

Examine---> Pictures  
Alex: (Rick has a picture of himself in the corner. I wonder who those other ones are.)  
Kevin: Are these some of your friends, Rick?  
Rick: Ah, yes. They're my best friends from back home. I grew up with them my whole life. / Before I came to Zootopia, I lived in a small town called Greenwood. That badger and vixen were very close to me. / I was a ranger in Greenwood as well. I was fortunate that someone was willing to take over my position when I moved here. / That reminds me. I should write to them again sometime. It has been a while. I don't want them worrying too much.  
Alex: Just curious, what are their names?  
Rick: The vixen is Scarlett, and the badger's name is Boom-- / Hey, Boomer! Just like the defendant, right? What a coincidence!  
Alex: *sigh*  
Rick: Oh, is something wrong?  
Alex: Sorry, it's just... Boomer Tanner is one of my good friends as well. / Thinking about his current state just makes me feel bad.  
Rick: O-Oh... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything.  
Alex: No, that was my fault. I shouldn't have asked. (Me and my big mouth.)

Examine---> Desk  
Rick: I apologize. My desk is just an absolute mess right now. It's been hard organizing everything.  
Kevin: Maybe we could help you out?  
Rick: Are you sure I won't be wasting your time?  
Alex: It shouldn't take too long. We can help you sort all this.  
Rick: Aw, well, I really appreciate it. Thanks.  
Kevin: ...Hey, this is a pretty interesting letter. It's even got money in it. / What was this, a birthday gift or something?  
Alex: Wait a second... / ...You know, this seems like more than just an average birthday present. There's a whole bundle in this envelope. *stop music*  
Rick: On second thought, I can handle this myself. You two should go.  
Kevin: Excuse me?  
Rick: Listen, I'm just... really busy. I can't afford having you guys just looking around and distracting me, okay? / Please, just leave. I have a lot to do here.  
Alex: You're absolutely sure?  
Kevin: But Rick...  
Rick: Out.  
Alex: ...Let's go, Kevin. There's nothing really left here anyway.  
Kevin: ...

Move---> Shore

May 30  
Lake Tropic - Shore & Campground

Kevin: Well he was rude. How does he keep his position with that attitude?  
Alex: I'm sure he's not always like that. Still, that did seem pretty sudden. / In any case, that was a bust. There wasn't anything important in there.  
Kevin: You sure about that?  
Alex: What the--? Is that...?  
Kevin: Yep.  
Alex: You snatched the letter?! Kevin, you... I mean... ugh, geez... wait till he finds out. / And if you're thinking that can be used in the trial...  
Kevin: Ah ah ah. Here's where textbook knowledge comes in. / Rule number two in evidence law. "Unregistered evidence must be relevant to case in trial."  
Alex: But we don't know for sure if it even is relevant.  
Kevin: Well, we have it now. No harm in reading it, right?  
Alex: ...You're lucky you're my friend, you punk.

Alex: Well, it just starts with the old formalities... let's give this a better look. / "To the ranger: Thank you for your compliance yesterday. As promised, here is your reward. / Remember, not a word to anyone. If bad comes to worse, you may have to confess, but that won't matter in the long run. / This creature will soon receive what he deserves, and you can relax knowing you helped greatly in his arrest. / Anyways, enjoy your reward. Do with it as you see fit. I hope we can work together more often. / Sincerely, your new friend."  
Kevin: What is this, the intro to a mystery novel? / "Not a word," they say. "Get what he deserves," they say. Pssshhh...  
Alex: Not dramatic, Kevin. This is something very serious. And I'm sure this isn't the last time it'll be read. / Now I'm glad you snatched this up. We better keep a very close eye on this piece.  
*Unknown Letter added to Court Record*  
Kevin: And I assume this "creature" is Boomer. Someone must really hate him.  
Alex: Past experiences have taught me never to be surprised. I wonder if Boomer might know anything about this.

Move---> Entrance *stop music*

May 30  
Lake Tropic - Entrance

???: But I'm a witness! I've even shown you my status! Just let me in!  
Benjamin: Sorry, buddy. I wish I could, but I'm afraid you'll need more than that.  
???: I've shown you my badge and even told you why I came here. What more do you want?  
Alex: What's going on here, Ben?  
Benjamin: This tiger here tried sneaking into the crime scene without permission. That's a crime in itself.  
???: For the tenth time, I was told to come here by the chief himself! Now let me out of these handcuffs already!  
Benjamin: Tell it to the judge.  
Kevin: Wait a second. Haven't I seen you somewhere before?  
???: Well, that depends. Who are you?  
Kevin: Kevin Clawhauser. I'm this guy's cousin. / I think Ben told me about you the other day. You're a new officer, right? Richard Parker, if I remember correctly.  
Richard: Yeah, that's who I am. It's only my second day though.  
Benjamin: You're supposed to be on parking duty. Stop shirking your duties and get back to Savannah Square.  
Alex: Hold on there, Ben. Maybe I should talk to him. Let's hear him out.  
Richard: Good, at least one animal believes me...  
  
Talk---> Richard  
Richard: Like Kevin said, I'm a new officer for the ZPD. Just joined yesterday, right when this murder came up. / Parking duty is not as easy as it sounds. I feel like Chief Bogo is giving me a hard time.  
Alex: Not surprising... Judy has told me all about him.  
Richard: You know Judy Hopps?! That must be such an honor! Hey, is it true she's dating a fox?  
Alex: Dating?! Don't you think that's a bit far?  
Richard: Well, magazines and tabloids can only tell so much.  
Alex: Those are the kinds of things that stretch the truth. I think it's time to stop. / Especially if they're talking about my friends. That's no good.  
Richard: I'm... pretty gullible, aren't I?  
Kevin: That's putting it lightly...

Examine---> Gate  
Alex: (The gate to the park is kinda rusty, and it's squeaking from the wind. / I guess the park still hasn't been fully restored despite Ranger Rick being the one in charge now. / Then again, he's got a lot on his plate to handle. Not much different from where I work, to be honest.)

Examine---> Garbage  
Alex: *hard coughing* That pile is sickening just to look at.  
Benjamin: That's it. I'm gonna make sure that pile gets removed by the end of this week. / No one seems to care about this park's health or the environment.  
Kevin: You know... a pile like that could be a place to hide evidence. Let's dive in!  
Alex: I really hope that wasn't literal...  
Benjamin: To be honest, Judy did find a party popper in there yesterday. / If it wasn't for that find, we probably wouldn't have met our... energetic witness.  
Alex: (He must be talking about that Laughless girl.)  
Kevin: Hey, I found something shiny! It's also kinda broken, but take a look.  
Alex: (Hold your nose, Alex. Don't let that stench get to you.) / W-What is it?  
Kevin: It's... something metal, but there's some aluminum foil attached to it. / What kind of contraption is this? I really have no idea.  
Alex: It seems relatively new as well, like it arrived here yesterday or something.   
Kevin: The murder weapon, perhaps?  
Alex: ...Kevin, the victim was shot, not bludgeoned.  
Kevin: Oh...right. But who says this can't be evidence? Come on, give it a chance. Here, take it.  
*Aluminum pipe hastily given back to Kevin*  
Kevin: Oh sure, make me carry it around, why don't you.  
Alex: As long as that stench remains, I'm staying as far away from it as possible.

Talk---> Why are you here?  
Alex: So Richard, you said you were sent here by Chief Bogo?  
Richard: Yeah, but Ben here doesn't believe me. / I've given him everything I have, but he doesn't buy it.  
Alex: Are you sure there's nothing else you can use as evidence? / I mean, surely you have something more official than just your words or a badge.  
Richard: Hmmm... / Wait! I can't believe I forgot this! / Alex, was it? Check my back pocket. I think I have the decisive proof I need here.  
Alex: Sure thing. (...I feel weird doing this for some reason.) / Is this it? It's some kind of letter.  
Richard: That's gotta be it. Open it!  
Benjamin: Let me see that. / ...Well I'll be. It's a note from Chief Bogo giving you permission to be here. It's even got the signature and everything. / And here I was acting like the tough guy keeping you out of here. / Alright, the cuffs are off. You can enter.  
Richard: Thank goodness. Thanks for that, Alex. And sorry for acting so absent-minded.  
Alex: It's no trouble, Richard. Although before you head in there, can I talk to you a little bit more?  
Richard: Oh yeah, go ahead.

Talk---> The crime  
Alex: So you probably know there was a murder here a couple nights ago, right?  
Richard: Yeah, I heard about it from Chief Bogo during our first briefing. / Actually, that's the reason I'm here. I... I was here when the crime happened.  
Alex: You were here too?! That's great! That means you're another witness!  
Richard: Not exactly... / True, I was here, but... I honestly don't know anything other than what I've been told.  
Alex: N...nothing at all?  
Richard: I was at the lake minding my own business that night... / but I was actually kinda far from the crime scene. This lake is pretty big, you know. / I didn't really see or hear anything suspicious while I was at Lake Tropic that night. *stop music*  
*heartbeat*  
Alex: ...! (My pendant! That feeling is back again...)  
Fenrir: It's about that time again, wouldn't you say?  
Alex: !!! (......Dangit, Fenrir, don't scare me like that.)  
Fenrir: Again, my apologies, but I think we can both agree it's time for some explaining. / Alex, you have another ability that you have been unaware of. It's known as "Spirit Link." / Simply put, you can communicate with other souls even at long distances by linking your soul with theirs. / This link is stronger with those you are more acquainted with, but it can be used with just about anyone. / The pulse you just felt in your pendant is a spike in your communication link with Mr. Parker. / He is not telling you the whole truth, and because of this, he has become somewhat nervous and tense. / Whenever someone becomes nervous, they develop a habit that can help you find lies in their statements. / Every time you feel that pulse, it's the result of the tension that has developed, and it's your job to get rid of it by finding the nervous habit.  
Alex: (This is great to know and all, but how exactly will it help me?)  
Fenrir: As always, I need you to trust me on this. Just focus on that feeling in your pendant, and I'll guide you from there.)  
Richard: Alex, are you okay? You just fell silent. Did you even hear what I said before?  
Kevin: Don't worry. I've known him long enough to see this as normal. Just give him some time.  
Alex: (...Okay, I trust you, Fenrir. Show me what's going on.)  
*activate pendant*  
[](https://sta.sh/01hq7b39ynjn)  
  
Alex: (Wh...What is this? / Ugh, my eyes... they feel like they're piercing through my face.)  
Fenrir: Alex, this is your Spirit Link in action. You can use it to perceive an animal's movements and find contradictions. / At the moment, you cannot see anything. Your eyes are adjusting to the change in focus. / In just a moment, you will see Mr. Parker... in a way you've never been able to look at anyone before.  
Alex: (Okay... I think it's coming into view now. I see him. / This feels... uncomfortable.)  
Fenrir: You are not any closer to him than before. Your sense of sight has improved so you can see the tiniest details. / Now onto the task at hand. Like I said, Mr. Parker has developed a nervous habit. / By getting a closer look, you can find what that habit is. / Once you find the habit, you must determine the cause through the evidence you have. / I will leave this to you now, Alex. With this ability, you can get one step closer to the truth. Good luck.  
[](https://sta.sh/01lup43hnzgo)  
GOTCHA! *stop music*

Alex: (I get it now. When he spoke the word "anything," he tensed up, and I could feel it. / But not only that, I could see his tension through the nervous habit he was showing. / This is it. Now I can force the truth out.) / Mr. Parker, is there something wrong with your neck there? I noticed you keep rubbing it. *resume music*  
Richard: Yeah, it's been hurting recently. I mean, ever since a couple nights ago... / ...Wait a minute! You're tricking me! You're using some weird psychology or something, aren't you?  
Alex: You're right, but I normally wouldn't do this unless it was important.  
Richard: And what's so important about my neck?  
Alex: You weren't just rubbing it because it's hurt. I have a hunch that there's a memory linked to it as well. / And might I add, it's a pretty recent memory, wouldn't you say?  
Richard: And what's your point?  
Alex: Something deeper happened on the night of the murder. Maybe that's the time you hurt your neck?  
Richard: Okay, I've had enough of this. Stop relying on "maybe" and show your proof. / If you're so sure, then tell me: What DID happen to me that night?  
Alex: Okay. I have proof that reveals what happened to you on the night of the murder.  
*select your answer*  
Pendant  
ZPD Sticker  
Autopsy Report  
Gun  
Fireworks Poster  
Ranger Station  
Camera  
First Crime Photo  
Bullet  
Rental Boat  
Second Crime Photo  
Unknown Letter  
Aluminum Pipe

TAKE THAT!  
Alex: It's this!  
Richard: *cough cough* Good grief, what's that stench? Did you find that in a sewage drain or something?  
Alex: Actually, it was found in the garbage pile at this very park... / so it makes sense that this was likely near the crime scene when it happened.  
Richard: ......  
Alex: As you can see, this pipe is relatively new, and it's obviously been used. You can see the dents in it. / However, this seems unusually large for a simple dent. / I think I know how we can solve this problem though. / Mr. Parker, do you mind if I held this up to your neck?  
Richard: What?! And infect me with that... that thing?! It reeks worse than a skunk's butt!  
Alex: I agree, it's awful, but I feel that's not the only reason you want to avoid this. / In fact, I'm willing to bet if we were to compare that large dent with your neck, it would be a perfect match. *stop music*  
Richard: ......  
Alex: Well? I'm right, aren't I, Mr. Parker?  
Richard: Okay, okay! Fine! I confess!

Talk---> Secret  
Alex: Well, Mr. Parker?  
Richard: I can't hide it anymore. Something pretty bad happened to me that night. / I was at Lake Tropic as I said before, and I was kinda far from the crime scene... / ...but then, I heard the gunshot. It was distant, but it was still suspicious. I rushed over there as quickly as possible. / I looked out over the lake, but I didn't see anything. / And that's the last thing I remember.  
Alex: I think I know the answer, but why would that be your last memory from that night?  
Richard: That pipe... it hit me in the neck... / ...Someone knocked me out when the murder happened.  
  
Alex: I had a feeling it was that...  
Richard: I have no idea who it was, or how they got there without me seeing them...  
Alex: But whoever it was, they didn't want you there. They had to silence you. / This case keeps getting deeper and deeper, and I'm not sure I like where it's going.  
*Richard's Testimony added to Court Record*  
Kevin: But hey, at least he's a new witness, right?  
Benjamin: Hey, that's right! I think Chief Bogo will be pretty happy to see you in court!  
Alex: ...Don't count on it, Ben. Knowing how he feels about this case... / ...any witness will be just another animal helping Feathers' case.  
Benjamin: ...Uh-oh. Speak of the devil...  
Feathers: Please, step aside, Clawhauser. / Mr. Parker...  
Richard: Soar N. Feathers, I presume...  
Feathers: Come with me, if you would. It seems we have a trial to prepare you for.  
Richard: Alright then. But I'll have you know, I think the defendant is innocent.  
Feathers: Let the court decide that. Now let's be on our way.

Alex: I guess that's the last we'll see from him until tomorrow.  
Kevin: So what are we supposed to do now?  
Alex: ...I'm afraid with him gone, there really is nothing else we can do to investigate. We've searched everywhere we can. / And if that's the case, then it's back to the Detention Center for me. Bogo wanted me to give him the results.  
Benjamin: Hopefully he'll be happy with what you found. / If not... well, it was nice knowing you, Alex.  
Alex: Don't worry, Ben. I'll stand my ground. / I'll see you and Kevin tomorrow.  
Benjamin: Good luck, Alex.  
Kevin: See ya, buddy.  
Alex: ... (Don't worry, Boomer. I'm coming back. / I've got a lot of support on my side now. Please trust me on this.)  
Move---> Detention Center *stop music*

May 30  
Detention Center  
Visitor's Room

Boomer: Still nothing from her, Chief?  
Bogo: I'm afraid not. This is... worrisome. / ....No. That's an understatement. I'm scared, Boomer. / No defense, no hope. If she can't be there for you, then I fear the worst... / and I can't bear to see anyone get punished for something they didn't do.  
Alex: Chief Bogo? Is everything alright?  
Bogo: Oh! *clears throat* Of course. Come in, Mr. Lykos. *resume Detention Center*  
Alex: You don't... look too good. Neither do you, Boomer.  
Boomer: I haven't been good for a while, Alex...  
Alex: ...  
Boomer: ...  
Bogo: ...Ahem. / Mr. Lykos, I assume you're here to give me your results?  
Alex: Oh, right! Sorry, Chief, I'm just worried about Boomer is all.  
Bogo: So am I. But right now we need to put our feelings aside. Go on, tell me what you found.

Talk---> Results  
Alex: Unfortunately, I couldn't find much more evidence, but I think you might like what I did find.  
Bogo: Do tell.  
Alex: I was able to get into the ranger station at the park, and while investigating there, I found this letter. / I don't know who wrote it, but it was addressed to the ranger and thanking him for something. / It also tells him to not say a word to anyone. I assume this is regarding the murder.  
Bogo: The ranger was in on some shady deal?  
Alex: That seems to be the case. It's even further supported by the fact that money came with this letter. / It wasn't just a few bills either. There was a whole bundle of cash. / Call it a hunch, but I think the ranger is hiding something. He sent me away before I could do anything else.  
Bogo: Well this is reassuring. Now Ranger Rick is involved in this case, and not in a good way. / *sigh* ...  
Alex: Do you want me to stop?  
Bogo: No no. Go on, please. I want to know if there's a light at the end of this tunnel.  
Alex: (I should probably let him know about that one animal...)

Present---> Richard  
Alex: Chief, can you tell me anything about this tiger here?  
Bogo: ...! Why that's... That's Richard Parker, the new recruit! / I sent him there to the lake to help investigate. I assume you met up with him.  
Alex: I did, and... well, it turns out he's a witness. He was at the lake on the night of the murder.  
Bogo: And... what did he see?  
Alex: Well, he didn't really see anything. In fact, someone knocked him out that night.  
Bogo: Why would anyone do that?  
Alex: Likely because someone didn't want him there and finding out the truth. / He had to be literally knocked senseless in order to avoid ruining the criminal's plan. / ...That's my theory, at least.  
Bogo: I... see... / But who would have done that? What is there that they don't want animals seeing?  
Alex: ...The truth, Chief. Anyone who got a clear view of the scene that night would likely have seen the real criminal. / Again, I don't really have evidence to support that theory. I wish I did.  
Bogo: Still, I appreciate the work you've put in today, Mr. Lykos. Thank you.

Talk---> Trial  
Alex: So... still nothing from Judy?  
Bogo: Not a word. And trust me, I've been trying to contact her multiple times.  
Boomer: I'm worried, Alex. We both are. I'm a dead mammal if I don't have a defense tomorrow.  
Alex: Well, let me say this. It's incredibly risky at this point to rely on either her or Nick to defend you tomorrow. / You need to have some kind of contingency plan. A backup, if you will.  
Boomer: What are you saying, Alex?  
Bogo: Are you seriously suggesting...?  
Alex: If neither of them are available tomorrow, then... I will take over the defense... / ...if that's alright with you.  
Bogo: Lykos, that's just as risky as relying on Ms. Hopps, if not more! I...I can't let you...!  
Boomer: It's a risk we'll have to take.  
Bogo: Mr. Tanner?!  
Boomer: It's a last resort, Chief, but it's something we'll have to do nonetheless. / Alex, if I have to rely on you tomorrow, so be it. I'll be counting on you.  
Bogo: ...I better make plans with the judge and let him know about this. I'll see you tomorrow, Tanner.  
Alex: I think I'll hold on to this evidence for a while, just in case I need it for tomorrow. / I'll see you in court, Boomer. You can count on me. *stop music*  
Boomer: Alex, wait... before you go...  
Alex: ...?  
Boomer: I want you to be perfectly honest with me... / ...Do you think I did it?  
Alex: ...! B-Boomer, why would I think that?!  
Boomer: I'm sorry if I seem doubtful, but... I just want to be sure this isn't some cover-up. / You're not just saying all this to make me feel better, are you?  
Alex: ...... / Boomer, if I didn't think you were innocent, I wouldn't be doing any of this for you. / Besides, don't you remember the first time we had met? You saved my life, dammit! / I told you that I would do anything to repay you! You're the kind of animal that deserves that treatment! / You're one of the kindest and most genuine animals I've known. This isn't something you would do. / You stayed positive even when I was at my lowest! You're the reason I'm alive today! / I don't see why your attitude should be any different now. / You're Boomer Tanner... and you'll be fine!  
  
Boomer: ...! / ...... / Heh... you're a nerd, Alex, but... you know how to cheer me up. / Even when I make the wrong choices, the right cancels it out. / Thanks. I owe you one.  
Alex: No, I owe YOU one. That's why I'm doing this. / Now go and get some rest. Leave this to me. I got this.  
Boomer: I trust you, Alex. Tomorrow, you're gonna kick some eagle butt!  
Alex: Now this is the Boomer I remember! Rest well, buddy.  
Boomer: Don't worry, I will. / ...And Alex...  
Alex: Yeah?  
Boomer: Don't do anything I wouldn't do.  
Alex: I'm one step ahead of you there. / I gotta go and look over this evidence. There's a lot I'll need to cover tomorrow.  
Boomer: Alright, enough chit-chat. / ...It was good talking to you.  
Alex: Same here.

Alex: (The day felt successful regarding investigation. Kevin and I uncovered new evidence and witnesses. / And it finally seemed like Boomer was going to be okay. / ..."seems" being the key word... *fade out music* / I felt something while talking to him. My link with him was acting up again. / I had a feeling he hadn't taken my words to heart, and it made me more worried for him. / I couldn't have been more right... / Little did I know how much Boomer's condition would change during the rest of his case. / Despite not showing it, he was getting worse and worse, more and more doubt rising inside him. / Soon, it would become too much to handle for him... / ...and he would reach his breaking point.)

 

To be continued...  
[__"**Turnabout Confessions part 4** Previously on Turnabout Confessions May 31, 9:30 A.M. District Court Defendant Lobby No. 4 Boomer: This is it, Alex. The moment of truth. Do you think you're ready? Alex: I sure hope so. To be honest, even though I was so eager to make the offer... / I didn't think it would actually come down to a civilian leading the defense. Boomer: Just remember, Alex, keep a level head and don't overthink anything. / And if worse comes to worst, turn your thinking around. Don't be afraid to make assumptions. / It's gotten both Nick and I out of some tight spots before. It shouldn't be any different for you. / And despite what the prosecution might do, don't let it pressure you. It certainly won't help the case if you do. / And above all, make sure you know the evidence like the back of your paw. / Who knows? You might see something no one else did. Alex: Trust me, I've got a natural knack for that kind of thing.  *door opens* Bogo: Ms. Hopps! Are you here?! Boomer: .."](https://maddog197x.deviantart.com/journal/Turnabout-Confessions-part-4-697882736)  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml687950905']=[] 

**Author's Note:**

> Turnabout Confessions: Case 5 of 5
> 
>  
> 
> Court Record
> 
>  
> 
> Evidence  
> Pendant: A pendant I received from my father as a pup. I also use it for my Spirit Link ability.  
> ZPD Sticker: Given to me by Judy when I first met her and Nick. This is a big memento for me.  
> Autopsy Report: The report describing the details of Mrs. Wilde's death. She was shot in the chest and fell in the lake, causing her to drown.  
> Gun: The weapon used to kill Mrs. Wilde. Prints from the defendant's right hand were lifted from it.  
> Fireworks Poster: A poster listing the upcoming fireworks show. The one scheduled for last night was cancelled.  
> Ranger Station: This is where animals can rent boats, make payments for camping, and get general information. No one was on duty last night.  
> Camera: A high-quality camera belonging to Helena Laughless. It's set to take pictures when it hears a loud noise.  
> First Crime Photo: A photo taken by Miss Laughless's camera when the gun was fired. It appears to be the defendant and someone else in the boat.  
> Bullet: Found in the victim's chest. The ballistic markings match the weapon.  
> Rental Boat: The boat being used when the victim was killed. Whoever used this is guilty of stealing.  
> Second Crime Photo: An enhanced photo taken by Miss Laughless showing the moment of the killing. The victim and an unknown animal are present.  
> Unknown Letter: A letter addressed to Ranger Rick Raccoon talking about something happening on the night of the murder. It came with a bundle of money.  
> Aluminum Pipe: A pipe with some large dents in it. Used to knock someone out.  
> Richard's Testimony: "I heard the gunshot. It was distant, but it was still suspicious. I rushed over there as quickly as possible. I looked out over the lake, but I didn't see anything. And that's the last thing I remember."
> 
> Profiles  
> Alex Lykos: This is me, a wolf working at Icicle Gaming. Although for the moment, I'm an investigator.  
> Judy Hopps: The ZPD's first bunny officer and a good friend of mine. She's missing at the moment; I hope she's okay.  
> Nick Wilde: My other good friend, who is now a defense attorney. We recently completed a case in the Spirit Realm together.  
> Chief Bogo: The chief of ZPD District One. He seems very concerned about the defendant's current state.  
> Boomer Tanner: Nick's mentor and the defendant for this case. He has a bandage from some unknown attack.  
> Viola Wilde: Nick's mother and the victim in this case. I wonder how Nick is going to take this news.  
> Centzon: The Primal Spirit of the bunny. Judy would know more about her.  
> Benjamin Clawhauser: The lead investigator for this case. He's been doing pretty good at avoiding all the food temptations so he can focus on the case.  
> Helena Laughless: One of the campers from last night and apparently a huge fan of Judy and Nick. Pretty emotional and a bit overdramatic.  
> Soar N. Feathers: The prosecutor for this case. He seems even more persistent than ever in getting his guilty verdict.  
> Unknown: The animal present in the second crime photo. Find whoever this is, and I say we just might have our killer.  
> McHorn: One of the investigating officers for this case.  
> Fenrir: The Primal Spirit of the wolf. He gave me my Spirit Link and Perceive abilities through my pendant.  
> Kevin Clawhauser: Cousin of Benjamin Clawhauser and a student at Zootopia University. He also considers himself my "personal trainer" when it comes to exercise.  
> Rick Raccoon: The park ranger at Lake Tropic. He was supposedly off duty on the night of the murder.  
> Richard Parker: The latest recruit in the ZPD. He was at Lake Tropic the night of the murder, but was knocked out by someone.  
> 


End file.
